So What'll It Be
by Stevie Malfoy
Summary: After literally running into Harry Potter in a coffee shop, Draco Malfoy is left...well...wanting. Insane conversations about porn stars and Quidditch players, extravagantly named coffee beverages, and slashy comments ensue.


"So what'll it be?"

"An iced caramel crème macchiato, skim milk, two Sweet N Low's, and a double shot of espresso with whipped cream... and some of those little powdered vanilla sprinkles...yum...," Draco Malfoy rattled off as if it was second nature to the clerk behind the counter of the newest wizarding coffee house, Starsickles, which was a shameless copy off of the muggle Starbucks. Clearly the caffeine addiction that was once only a muggle fascination had spread throughout the Wizarding world like a wild fire. Draco Malfoy probably had spent half of his inherited fortune in Starsickles alone...it was sad actually, but no one likes a cranky and un-caffeinated Malfoy in the morning.

The young man behind the counter seemed to try to take in the complex order, but Draco knew something would be wrong. Why couldn't the people here just get his order right? Was it really that hard? After checking to make sure the both the vanilla sprinkle _and_ the whipped cream were topping his cup of caffeine goodness, Draco made his way to the tables in the rear of the café.

This walk, which would have been a totally routine, nothing-out-of-the-norm, walk to the table, was rudely interrupted by a...wall? No, a solid object...a body. All this was decided in the split-seconds before Draco found himself on the floor after the collision. And judging from Draco's current position on top of said body, with his caramel macca-whatever spilt all over the café, the body was quite muscular. Oh wait, short temper has set in and coffee is currently residing in his hair. Time to get angry.

"Fuck! Thank you for officially ruining my...oh-my-Merlin!"

In front of, or rather pinned under after their clash, Draco laid an Adonis...a green-eyed, presumed missing Adonis as it were. Draco prayed his pants wouldn't give him away...Harry always did do that to him... Draco rolled off of Harry onto his back on the floor. He found his legs tended to give out when he was in shock, so there was no use trying to stand up.

"Harry?" asked Draco, voice almost, but not, quivering from shock.

"Wow, Draco, I always wondered if we'd run in to each other one of these days...but not meaning it literally." Harry chuckled, clearly not as startled having run into his old "acquaintance." "_Scourgify,_" Harry said, immediately cleaning the remains of the caramel ridiculously-long-named coffee beverage. "Let me buy you another."

" Meep..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Excuse me, sir, can we have another...whatever it was he was having?" The young wizard behind the counter merely rolled his eyes at the request and set to work trying to remember what it was the man had ordered. "And Draco, I can't see a café floor being a sanitary place to lie down." With this, Harry offered Draco his hand to hoist himself up with.

"You wait here for your drink, I'll go grab us a table."

"Okay." Draco was currently amazed with his verbal skills. Harry was back, and my Merlin he looked good. Single-syllable sentences seemed like an overachievement right now.

The man handed Draco his drink, and Draco didn't even have the aggression to argue that his vanilla sprinkles were, in fact, missing. Harry Potter had this, or similar, affects on most people. Drooling and fainting with possible complications of convulsions were less charming side affects brought about by his presence.

Draco looked around the cafe momentarily panicked; he did not see Harry. Was Potter something his imagination had created in an attempt to hide his embarrassment of tripping? His therapist had been telling him of some condition that he had, was it creating-hot-boys-to-hide-embarassing-mistakes-ititis? Oh, wait, no. His therapist was talking about extreme _narcissism_...but where was Harry? Just as quick as the panic set in, it dissolved. Draco wondered how he could have missed the unruly raven hair sticking out over the top of a chair in a secluded corner of the café. "Keep yourself together, man!" Draco mentally yelled at himself as he made his way to the table in his most suave manner possible. Right now, the shuffle-step method was about as suave as it was going to get. He looked like a duck. But a very handsome blonde haired duck.

"Sit, sit! Draco...you look good! Been working out?"

Draco was still not one for words. And while he was able to string multi-word sentences together now, it didn't mean they were intelligent. Like the one he used to reply to Harry's question.

"I wonder why they didn't name this place "Starknuts" instead?" he stated, totally unaware of what he had just said. Harry, on the other hand, nearly choked on his coffee while trying not to laugh out loud. His green eyes lit up with laughter were decidedly the hottest thing Draco had ever seen.

"What?" Draco asked innocently, "What's so funny?"

"Let's just say that "Starknuts" or _nuts_, sounds like some place that would sell _Moaning_ Myrtle's multi-flavored condoms." (The somber ghost turned her frown upside down when she decided to open her own range of..."toys" and "equipment") Harry laughed, trying to keep his voice down.

"Oh...OHH! Wow, I promise I didn't mean that!" Why me...?

"Sure you didn't Draco..."

"Not funny, Harry. And exactly where have you been? We graduated, we fought, and you disappeared. I think I have the right to be a little shocked seeing you after two years!" Draco intelligently said, steering the conversation in a more serious direction.

"I didn't want to go back in the spotlight," Harry stated, turning from silly to serious just as fast as the conversation had. "I jut kind of faded out with a little help from Dumbledore. But I've been around, you know, here and there."

"You should have told me." Draco stated, slightly upset that Harry hadn't tried to contact him after the war. While they had put their relationship on "hold" during the war, Draco always envisioned they would get back together after it.

"I know I should have, and I'm sorry, it's just that...and I know I...but it's complicated...forgive me?"

"Do you think that you can just literally run into me in a coffee shop, do that amazing smile of yours and get me back after two years? Because if that's what you think..." Draco was stopped mid-tirade by a clearly upset Harry. The guilt, hurt, and was that _love_ in his eyes made all further outbursts seem pointless. "...you are probably right."

Harry's face lit up like a tree at Christmas. "Draco, I'm sorry...really, I am. I know I should have done something..."

"Yes, you should have you prick, but I forgive you. Now, what are you doing these days? International Quidditch star?"

"I would dare say that you may have heard about me if I was an International Quidditch star. Nope, I just kind of float around, you know..."

"I never said you would have to be a very good and well known International Quidditch star, you know? But, I always pictured you doing your victory lap after a tough game...and then me, being the V.I.P. that I would be at your game, would come onto the field after and shag you senseless after an amazing victory in front of the crowd..."

"Draco, are we talking about public porn stars or Quidditch players here?"

"I thought the two were interchangeable, those robes do leave little to the imagination..."

"Oh my..." he said, with a slight chuckle. "Well maybe I'll have to take a career change. From what I've heard over the past couple of minutes, the benefits for a Quidditch star seem to be great...and I'm not talking about the dental plan." He's such a kidder...

"But no more on that subject! I see what you're trying to do; playing with my mind and making me think of naked Quidditch stars to make me forget that you had forgotten all about me. Yes Harry Potter, I'm onto you."

"Alright, Draco, to prove how incredibly sorry I am, from the bottom of my heart, I will do anything to make it up to you... and I regretted those words immediately after they left my mouth because I can see the gears working in your tiny head, but just try me Draco Malfoy. Just try me. Pick your poison, what'll it be?" Harry said with a sneer.

"I want a lap dance."

"A what?"

"A lap dance, right here, right now."

"Draco, come on, I meant something like now...that's feasible, and won't cause me severe embarrassment..."

"Fine, but I want my lap dance later in private. For now, you can buy me dinner...somewhere nice. And you must refer to it as a date."

"Deal. Meet me at Buon Alimento at 7:30. Don't be late."

"Malfoy's are always fashionably late. You'll just have to deal."

Harry merely rolled his eyes. "Okay, Draco. Oh, and you have a little whipped cream on your lip."

Before Draco could even ask where the offending confection was and wipe it off, Harry quickly placed a kiss where Draco assumed the whipped cream to be. Before Draco could react, Harry was out the door.

...three minutes later, after the shock fully wore off...

"That was so cliché, Harry James Potter," Draco said, slightly loud, to absolutely no one. A few fellow coffee drinkers looked at Draco as if he might have been slightly mental.


End file.
